Ruffled Feathers
by The Nerd King
Summary: One-shot. Bobbi nearly died and Clint wants to be there for her. However, things get a little awkward. Hawkingbird, because this world needs more hawkingbird.


**Note: happens before Hawkeye is arrested, happens after Hawkeye and Black Widow defeat the Hulk**

Hawkeye's thoughts:

_S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't worry about their teammates' problems. They worry about their own._

_She nearly died._

_Doesn't matter. She's fine._

_But after something like that-_

_No. Don't think about her like she's a child or a wimp__. She's an agent. Agents aren't held back when these things happen. She'll get over it._

_I want to see if she's ok._

Clint Barton was not fit to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Agents weren't supposed to feel. Feelings got in the way. But he did feel, quite often, and right now he felt something overpowering: worry.

He went to Agent Morse's office, a blank expression on his face. He knocked on the door.

"It's me," he said.

There was no answer.

Clint turned to leave, but he the sound of the door opening a crack, and a small voice murmer "Clint?"

The archer was relieved. He turned and looked at Bobbi, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. They had been since the Hulk incident.

"Bobbi," he sighed, happy to know she wasn't hiding from the world. He might've been if that'd happened to as early in his career. Bobbi had only joined S.H.I.E.L.D. about a week ago. "May I come in?"

"Oh, uh... sure."

He stepped inside. Clint didn't usually go into other agents' rooms, but he figured he should be there for Bobbi. The place was incredibly organized. On a desk in the corner was a stack of papers. Clint knew that someone so organized would leave those lying around. Which meant Bobbi had those papers out recently. Meaning...

"Aw, Bobbi! You're still working so hard, after you nearly died today!? You're going to give yourself a heart attack!"

"The ship almost crashed. Why does that mean I stop working?"

"Why does that mean you...YOU NEARLY FREAKIN' DIED, MORSE! YOU HAD A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE! Take a day off! This is just...not healthy. You need some time to just...cool down, after what you've been through."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmmmm...I have an idea."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint's idea was dinner in the city. Together. Now that he thought about it, this was a little awkward.

"Uh, Clint?" said Bobbi.

"Yeah?"

"Why does your plan to get me to 'cool down' involve taking me on a date?"

"A date? This isn't a date!"

"Dinner. Together. The two of us. This is a date."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"No, it is not! I am trying to help out a friend! This is not a date!"

"All right, it's not a date," Bobbi said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had a nice night. Afterwards, Clint flew them back to Helicarrier on his skycycle, and walked Bobbi to her room.

Before she shut the door, the blonde turned and gave Clint a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks..." she said softly, "for the date."

She closed the door, laughing.

_Well,_ Clint thought_, at least she's not dead. Now that I mention it..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Why am I here? I hate this place._

_ I need to know._

Hawkeye walked through the Cube, refusing to show fear to any of the monsters imprisoned there. He eventually found the cell he he was looking for. He went in as some other guy was leaving, and looked upon the prisoner.

"Let me guess," Bruce Banner said sarcastically, "you thought I'd be taller?"

"Funny," Clint said back, eyeing the man. _Giant beast, wimpy human. How does gamma radiation work, exactly?_

"The Hulk," the archer said, "he's a monster, right? That's what they told us, that's what everyone says. He can't be controlled, caused uncalculable destruction. He's a monster."

"What do you think?" asked the scientist.

Clint's eyes narrowed. _What do I think?, _he said to himself_. I think he__'s a hero._

_He saved Bobbi Morse's life. And that's all I need to know._


End file.
